Avenir Mystérieux
by Bleach-Imako
Summary: Que se passerait-il s'il y avait une nouvelle élève mystérieuse dans la classe de Kurosaki Ichigo et de ses amis?
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil se leva sur Karakura o Kurosaki Ichigo vit. Par une ouverture de sa fentre, un rayon de soleil caressa le visage du jeune garon. Il ouvrit un il et le referma. Il se frotta les yeux et les rouvrit. Il stira durant une bonne minute puis se leva. Tandis quil shabilla, des yeux indiscrets le regardrent mais Ichigo sen naperut mme pas.

- Hey Ichigo, as-tu fini de lambiner ?  
- Ouais, Rukia, jai presque fini, dit Ichigo pendant quil acheva de shabiller. Bon, aller, on va  
- Onii-chan, Rukia-san, venez djeuner avant que a refroidisse.  
- On sen vient !

Rukia ouvrit la porte habille de son uniforme du lyce et descendit la salle manger sans regarder Ichigo. Le jeune homme, surpris, se demanda ce qui se passait.

- H, attends-moi !

Ichigo descendit son tour la salle manger. Il sassit sa place et regarda Rukia. Il remarqua que, depuis quelques temps, elle agissait dune drle de manire quand il tait en sa compagnie.

- Tu veux ma photo, demanda la Shinigami.

- Nah, jen ai dj assez dune vraie

Elle lui donna un gros coup de poing sur la joue droit du roux.

- Aie ! a fait mal !

- Pfff

Puis, sans sexcuser Ichigo, Rukia partit pour le lyce.

- Oh la la les femmes Je ne les comprendrerai jamais, pensa Ichigo en essayant de la rattraper.

En fait, il ne la trouva seulement en classe assise son pupitre avec Inoue qui essayait de lui faire avaler je ne sais pas trop quoi. Srement une nouvelle recette quelle a invente avec ses gots trs spciaux.

- Salut Inoue !

- Salut Kurosaki-kun ! Bien dormi ?

- Jaurais pu bien dormi si une certaine personne ne ronflait pas comme un porc !

- Hey, ce nest pas de ma faute si tu tentends ronfler, rpliqua Rukia.

- Bon arrtez les enfants, interrompit Ochi Misato. Avant de dbuter la journe, je vais vous prsenter une nouvelle lve qui vient de Kyoto.

Elle ouvrit la porte et une fille aux cheveux longs et noirs comme un corbeau avec les yeux verts comme ceux dun flin entra. Pour une fille de son ge, sa poitrine tait suprieure la moyenne. Cest sur que a ne bat pas celle dOrihimi et de Matsumoto mais bon.  
Keigo, lui remarqua cet atout de la jeune fille. Avec la bouche grande ouverte avec un peu de bave, il se leva, mais il ne finit ce geste, car Mizuhiro lui donne un coup avec son poing sur la tte du perver qui, ce dernier, svanouit sur son pupitre.

- Tu me saoules la longue avec tes ractions vicieuses, ajouta Mizuhiro la suite du coup.

Revenons nos moutons, la nouvelle lve se plaa face aux autres presonnes de la classe.

- Salut tous et toutes, je me prsente, Hayaitora Imako, comme Ochi Misato a dit, je viens de Kyoto ! La raison de mon dmnagement est le travail de mon pre et cest pourquoi je suis ii devant vous, dit Imako avec un petit sourire timide.

- Merci Imako pour cette prsentation. Pour ta place, attends a ne sera pas long Ah voil, il y a une place derrire Kurosaki Ichigo, ajouta Misato en pointant du doigt le gars en question.

Imako alla sa place et sassit dune faon assez certaine personne remarqua ce geste qui, selon elle, la faon dont la nouvelle lve stait assise nest pas la faon de sasseoir dune personne normale. Cepedant, cette dernire elle avait srement imagin cette scne.

Quelques minutes scoulrent aprs la prsentation dImako. Le professeur avec commencer son cours. Inoue tait dans les nuages tandis que Rukia regarda Ichigo qui avait le regard plant sur un oiseau sur le bord de la fentre. Keigo, lui, revenait ses esprits. Il chercha la belle lycenne, puis il la retrouva derrire le Shinigami Remplaant. Il tait fou de rage ! Cest lui qui voulait quImako soit assise ses cts et non ceux dIchigo. Les larmes scoulrent flot sur le visage de Keigo : Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cest toujours lui qui les plus belles filles autour de lui ?! Dieu moublie chaque jour pensa-t-il. Mizuhiro le regarda du coin de lil avec une tte qui disait bon a recommence .

Pendant que Keigo sapitoyait sur son sort, un objet non-identifi frla la tte du roux ce qui lui fit sortir de ses penses les plus profondes de son me. Ichigo fit un saut, mais personne nalloua attention lui. Il regarda en directionde Rukia, mais il remarqua quelle tait concentre au cours srement pour la premire de sa vie sur Terre. Il jeta un coup dil son entourage sans quil distingue une personne suspecte. Donc, il retourna ses penses dont personne ne sait.

Plusieurs minutes svanourent aprs cet accident avant quil se reproduise : un deuxime objet non-identifi effleura Ichigo mais, cette fois, ctait son bras.

- Psss

- Quoi encore, dit le concern.

Le Shinigami fut surpris de voir Imako. Il lavait compltement oublie. Il fut abasourdi par le sourire de la fille et de trouver quelle avait un des plus beaux quil nait jamais vu ! Il navait plus de raction. Il fut gel sur place, les yeux fixs sur un sourire dune inconnue, sur son sourire.

- Hey salut ! Cest quoi dj ton nom? Ichigo ? Cest a ?

- Ouais.

- Ok ! Puisque je suis ta voisine de derrire, je voulais savoir ton nom.

Ah ! fut le seul mot sortit de la bouche dIchigo, mais il ne remarqua lintensit de ce mot seulement aprs avoir aperut que tout le monde le regardait.

- Hey vous deux dans le fond, arrtez de parler et suivez le cours, dit professeur.

Lavant-midi neut aucune autre discussion entre Imako et Ichigo. Puis la cloche du djeuner sonna.

- Ichiiiigoooooo !

- Penses-y mme pas, rpondit le roux en lui faisant la prise de la corde linge.

- Mais pourquoi Ichiiiiigooooooo ? Tu es de plus en plus distant envers moi, hein Mizuhiro ?

- Umf

- Quoi ? Pas toi aussi ! Cest un complot ? Cest a, affirma Keigo en pleurant. Non ! Je sais : tu veux aller djeuner avec la belle lve !


	2. Chapter 2

Keigo : Quoi ? Pas toi aussi ! Cest un complot ? Cest a, affirma Keigo en pleurant. Non ! Je sais : tu veux aller djeuner avec la belle lve !

Ichigo ne fit mme pas attention lui. Il tait dj rendu au bout du couloir. Il marcha durant un temps indtermin. Il ne regardait pas o il allait. Ses penses taient ple-mle dans sa tte. Il ne savait pas o se donner. Une seule le troubla le plus : Hayaitora Imako. Dhabitude, il ne sinteressait aucune fille mais, avec elle, ctait diffrent Le sentiment quil a ressentit quand il la vue est indescriptible. Il navait jamais ressenti cela jadis. Que faire ? En parler ? Avec qui ? Non, je ne peux pas. Ils vont penser que je ne vais pas bien. Mes amis me connaissent comme un gars qui ne sinteresse pas par les filles Alors quoi ? Eh bien, rien. Peut-tre seulement quil est malade. Un symptme de quelconque virus ? videment, cest a ! il se convainca que cest la seule cause possible ! Mais il y a toujours un mais

: Hey resalut Ichigo-han !

Ce jeune homme en question regarda aux alentours, mais il ne vit personne. Il remarqua quil tait dehors. Dailleurs, il ne reconnut pas la voix. Qui est-ce alors ?

: Hey tte de nud, je suis en haut de toi !

Ichigo en regardant dans les airs : Traite-moi pas de cette fa Imako ?

Imako : Oh, tu en fait une de ces ttes toi ! On aurait dit que tu as vu un fantme ! Ah ah ah aaaaaaah

Imako tait dans un arbre assise sur une branche assez haute. Elle riait tellement quelle perdit lquilibre et tomba de cette dernire. Le roux ayant des rflexes suprieurs abandonna son djeuner et attrapa la jeune femme dun saut prieux.

Ichigo : a va ? Tu nas rien ?

Imako : Oui oui mais

Ichigo : Mais quoi ?

Imako : Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Ichigo : Euuh non je ne rougis pas ! Cest seulement que euh Je fais un peu de fivre !

Imako : Ah oui ? Je suis colle toi mais ta peau nest pas chaude.

Pense dIchigo : *Merde ! Dans quoi que je me suis embarquer ?! Il faut que jinvente encore un autre truc !*

Ichigo : Cest un symptme dun tout nouveau virus qui sappele Ruoma ! Je fais de la fivre mais je ne suis pas brulant et qui ne se transmet pas.

Imako : Eh ben, jamais entendu parler Bon, je crois que tu peux me dposer. Je ne suis plus en danger messemble

Ichigo : Oups, pardon.

Le Shinigami remplaant la dposa dlicatement puisque,daprs lui, elle est fragile. Pourquoi tait-il tomb sur elle ? Pourquoi lavait-elle appell Ichigo-han ? Il navait jamais entendu a auparavant Une marque daffection ? Il doit lui poser cette question.

Ichigo en rougissant de plus bel : Imako, jai une petite question Tantt, tu mas appel Ichigo-han. Pourquoi ?

Imako : Ah a, tu sais, je viens de Kyoto. Les gens de l-bas utilisent le "han" la fin des prnoms. Cest comme le "san" dici en fin de compte ! En plus, puisque je viens tout juste de te rencontrer, je ne savais pas quoi utiliser alors je tai appel Ichigo-han. Si tu veux, je peux faire des efforts pour tappeler Ichigo-san

Ichigo : Non cest correct, mais tu peux mappeler Ichigo-kun. a ne me drange pas, mme je te trouve sympa comme fille !

Imako en riant timidement: Merci du compliment, pareil pour toi aussi. Ben comme gars !

*BOUM*

Ichigo : Merde ctait quoi cette explosion ?!

: Hey Ichigo !

Rukia courrait vers la direction de lui et dImako. Elle semblait boulverse. Elle arriva la hauteur dIchigo essoufle.

Ichigo : Quest-ce quil se passe, Rukia ?

Rukia : Dsole, mais je nai pas le temps de texpliquer. Dsole Imako je te le vole durant quelques temps. Aller viens Ichigo, cest pressant !

La Shinigami agripa le bras du roux et lentraina vers o elle tait arrive quelques secondes avant laissant la nouvelle lve derrire eux. Que se passe-t-il pour que Rukia soit si affole ? , pensa-t-il.

Ichigo : Tu peux me lcher ! Je suis capable de marcher moi !

Rukia en le lachant : Pardon, mais cest extrmement urgent !

Ichigo : Explique-moi ce qui se passe et peut-tre quaprs on pourrait faire quelque chose plus efficacement.

Rukia : Ouais, tu as raison. Bon, jtais entrain de djeuner avec Inoue, Tatsuki et Chizuru et puis, mon portable a sonn. Alors, je me suis loigne du groupe afin de voir ce que stait et il mindique quun Hollow avec un Reaitsu anormal avait apparu pas loin dici. Donc, je suis venu te chercher le plus vite possible.

Ichigo : O est-il ?

Rukia : Pas loin dici, je vais tame

Ichigo : Non, toi tu vas rester ici pour surveiller les autres ainsi que de mon corps. Indique-moi seulement la direction que je dois prendre.

Ichigo prit son badge de Shinigami remplaant et le plaa un peu plus bas que son paule gauche. Son me sortit de son corps habill de son kimono noir et de son Zanpakuto sur son dos. Il hocha la tte dans la direction de son amie comme pour lui dire "Il est o ton hollow pour que je lui botte le cul". Elle lui montra la direction du doigt, puis il partit dun shunpo par le chemin quelle lui a indiqu.

a lui a pris quelques minutes de shunpo pour quil aperoive le Hollow dont Rukia parlait. Il tait assez gros et il tait grand comme un demi-gratte-ciel mais, pour Ichigo, la taille navait aucune importance ses yeux. Il ressemblait plutt un ours brun. Mme sil dgageait un Reaitsu assez imposant qu la normale, le Shinigami roux fona sur lui en ignorant le Reaitsu de lOurs-Hollow mais sarreta de 10 mtres de lui.

Ours-Hollow : Ah ah ! Un simple Shinigami ! Moi qui pensais quil y aurait une cargaison de Shinigamis qui maurait attendu ! Mais non ! Il y a seulement un Shinigami qui est trop jeune pour en tre un ! Ah ah

Ichigo : La ferme et viens te faire donner une racle par ce "simple" Shinigami. Ne saute pas trop vite aux conclusions.

Ours-Hollow : Oh mon Dieu, jai pe Hey, tu es rendu o ?

Ichigo : Ici

Puis, sans crier gare, Ichigo slana vers lOurs-Hollow avec son Zanpakuto derrire lui. Il essaya de le couper en deux mais le Hollow esquiva lattaque avec une agilit surprenante pour sa grosseur. Le Shinigami fut surpris, mais sa confiance ne fut pas touche. Il attaque une autre fois mais, comme 10 secondes avant, le Hollow lvita.

Ichigo : Tu veux jouer au chat et la souris ? Eh bien, Getsuga Tensho.

Une onde de choc bleue apparut mais qui manqua sa cible de peu. Ichigo commena devenir de plus en plus fatigu puisquil navait pas encore manger. Son ventre criait famine ! De plus, il ntait pas capable de se concentrer cause de a. Plong dans ces penses, il ne remarqua pas la grosse patte de son adversaire qui se dirigea vers lui. Il neut pas le temps de senfuir. Limpact tait tellement fort quIchigo traversa plusieurs arbres qui taient quelques mettre du terrain de combat. Il perdit connaissance pendant quelques millimes de seconde. Il ressentait une forte douleur lavant-bras qui tait cass. Son corps avait des corchures par-i par-l et son uniforme tait tach de sang mais il ne prit pas une grande attention tout a. Son but premier tait de tuer ce Hollow. Cependant, son corps ntait plus apte pour combattre et il refusait de bouger. Aller, bouge ! Faut que tu bouges ton gros cul sinon il pourrait blesser des innocents ! Je me suis dj battu en plus mauvais tat que a ! , songa-t-il. LOurs-Hollow se dirigea vers le Shinigami Remplaant. Il leva la patte pour donner le coup fatal, mais une personne habille dun kimono noir sinterposa entre lui et Ichigo et bloqua lattaque. Le bless ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son sauveur. Linconnu utilisa un shunpo et trancha le Hollow en 2. Puis, il se volatisa comme il tait apparu. Ichigo tait bouche be. Il tait l, assis contre un arbre avec un corps souffrant et qui ne veut plus cooprer et en plus de a, il tait seul. Personne ne pouvait le voir, car les arbres taient sens dessus dessous. On avait limpression quune tornade tait passe. Aprs quelques minutes dagonisation, un craquement de branche fut entendu par Ichigo.

: Que fais-tu l ? Tu fais une sieste ?

Ichigo : Ah ah, trs drle Rukia. la place de faire des blagues, tu nes pas trs comptente dans ce domaine-l, aide-moi me relever. Je suis incapable de bouger.

Rukia : Que sest-il pass pour que tu sois dans un tel tat ? Je sais que tu es pais mais ce point-l tu meurs !

Ichigo : Eh bien, jai un peu sous-estim le Hollow. En plus, javais faim, donc je ne pouvais pas me concentrer 110%, alors cest moi qui aie manger la claque. Quand il allait me donner le coup fatal, une personne avec un kimono noir est apparue entre lui et moi. Je nai pas pu voir son visage mais elle a tu le Hollow avec seulement un coup de sabre ! Puis, elle est repartie sans venir me voir.

Rukia : Baka ! Je te lavais dit que son Reaitsu tait anormal. (En imitant Ichigo) Non non, je vais lclater ! Patati patata Je suis le plus fort Bla bla bla

Ichigo : Hey je nai mme pas dit a, bin presque

Rukia : Bon, pour linconnu, on va aller voir Urahara. Il sait srement quelque chose. En mme temps, on va aller chercher Inoue, Sado et Ishida. Inoue pourra te soigner en mme temps.

Rukia souleva Ichigo mme sil tait pesant et partit en direction du lyce afin daller chercher les autres. Puis, tous partirent vers la boutique dUrahara.


End file.
